<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sayang, Aku Galau by rotlicht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729971">Sayang, Aku Galau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht'>rotlicht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[LeoRook/ReoRuku] Hari ini Leona harus bisa jadi kekasih yang baik karena "kesayangannya" sedang dilanda galau berat yang dia sendiri masih tidak tahu apa alasannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sayang, Aku Galau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tumben-tumbennya seorang Rook Hunt galau. Ya, si berisik yang secerah matahari itu galau. Bahkan dia sampai tidak masuk kelas dan dengan seenaknya mengirim pesan pada Leona, bermaksud titip izin. Entah masalahnya apa sampai pemburu aneh itu bisa galau, tapi yang Leona permasalahkan sekarang bukanlah itu.</p><p>Karena pemburu ini sekarang malah mendiamkannya seakan-akan dia lah yang salah, sampai membuat Vil mengomelinya karena salah sangka. Sebelum akhirnya berhasil masuk ke kamar sang kekasih, Leona harus dihadapkan dulu dengan amukan Vil yang merasa kalau kegalauan Rook hari ini disebabkan olehnya, padahal bukan. Leona bisa jamin itu.</p><p>Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Leona bisa yakin, itu karena kemarin Rook masih baik-baik saja, bahkan dia masih sempat meminta Leona untuk membelikannya es krim. Mereka masih bercengkerama seperti biasa, tidak ada yang salah.</p><p>Atau kalau itu yang Leona pikirkan. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa berpikiran sepihak karena Rook ini memang kadang sulit ditebak. Ah, bukan kadang lagi, tapi hampir setiap saat. Mana tahu kalau ternyata galau karena kemarin Leona membelikannya es krim rasa <em>vanilla</em>, bukan coklat seperti biasanya? Tidak ada yang tahu.</p><p>Ya, karena itulah Leona memaksakan diri untuk datang menemui Rook hari ini, tapi malah harus disuguhi dengan Rook yang meringkuk di atas ranjang tanpa mau melihat Leona barang seujung mata. Di saat biasanya pemburu ini tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Leona, baru kali ini singa itu harus merasakan ini dan … rasanya aneh.</p><p>"Hei, Rook." Lagi, Leona mencoba memanggil. Guncangan di pundak Rook yang tadinya dia berikan, berubah jadi elusan lembut. "Kau marah padaku atau bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa jadi bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Hei? Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa main kode-kodean?"</p><p>"…" Masih tidak mau menjawab kah? Baiklah. Leona harus mencoba dengan yang sedikit lebih "berani".</p><p>Leona ikut berbaring di sisi Rook yang masih terus memunggunginya dan menghadap tembok. Bisa saja sebenarnya Leona membalik paksa tubuh si pirang ini supaya dia bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi Leona tidak mau bermain kasar sekarang. Dia harus bisa sehalus mungkin kalau mau tahu kekasihnya ini ada masalah apa.</p><p>Jari-jari singa itu mulai bergerak, mengelus helai pirang Rook dari belakang. "… Kalau belum siap cerita—bahkan kalau tidak mau—juga tidak apa. Yang penting kau sudah tahu kalau aku siap mendengar," ucapnya agak berbisik. "Mau kubelikan sesuatu barangkali? Kau juga belum makan siang kan? Tadi Vil bilang—"</p><p>"Leona-kun."</p><p>Oh? Akhirnya dia bersuara juga. Langsung saja Leona mengembangkan senyum. "Iya? Mau apa?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Gyuu</strong> </em>
</p><p>… Hm? Ini terjadi terlalu cepat dan Leona tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana selain terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja Rook membalikkan badan dan langsung memberinya pelukan. Wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada Leona tanpa mau menunjukkannya sama sekali.</p><p><em>Well</em>, setidaknya Leona sudah sedikit lebih tenang karena Rook sudah mau sedikit "terbuka" padanya.</p><p>"Mau peluk?" Tidak lagi bersuara, namun Rook membalasnya dengan anggukan. Menghela napas, Leona membalas pelukannya lebih erat, membawanya agar lebih dekat. "Tidak mau makan dulu? Kubelikan kau sesuatu kalau memang mau makan."</p><p>"… Nanti saja," balas Rook pelan. "Aku mau begini dulu."</p><p>Leona mengecup puncak kepala Rook sambil menghirup aromanya yang selalu menenangkan. "Dimengerti, <em>Tuan Putri</em>."</p><p>"<em>Sayang</em>."</p><p>"Oke, <em>sayang</em>." Leona jadi tertawa kecil karenanya, gemas dengan Rook yang masih bisa <em>diajak </em>bercanda.</p><p>Cukup lama mereka di posisi itu, mungkin ada dua puluh menit? Mata Leona sudah hampir terpejam karena lama-lama rasanya mengantuk, hingga kemudian Rook bersuara lagi, "Sayang."</p><p>Dengan sisa-sisa nyawanya, Leona membalas lemah, "Iya … sayang?"</p><p>"… Aku galau."</p><p><em>Kalau itu aku sudah tahu, sayang</em>, balas Leona dalam hati yang tidak akan dia keluarkan dari mulutnya—untuk sekarang, karena dia harus bermain halus kan? "Galau kenapa, sayang?" Leona memilih untuk mengikuti skenario dadakan yang sudah dibuatnya di kepala.</p><p>Lagi-lagi Rook tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng. Masih belum siap cerita, kah … tidak apa, Leona tidak marah. Toh dia juga sudah mengantuk, jadi ditinggal tidur juga tidak akan jadi masal—</p><p>"Mau makan."</p><p>Sudah hitungan kedua padahal ….</p><p>Leona bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dengan kondisi yang sudah mengantuk parah. Dia mengusap wajahnya agak kasar, bermaksud supaya dia tetap terjaga. "… Makan apa?"</p><p>Rook ikut bangkit dan terduduk tepat di hadapan Leona, yang mana singa itu baru sadar kalau mata Rook sudah sangat sembap dan masih terlihat sedikit merah. Kondisinya ternyata seberantakan ini … dan Leona sudah tidak bisa lagi membayangkan berapa lama kekasihnya ini menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menangis di kamarnya.</p><p>
  <em>Siapa yang bertanggung jawab sampai membuatmu jadi begini, hah …?</em>
</p><p>"… Es krim."</p><p>"Tidak," Leona langsung menolak yang seketika dibalas dengan bibir mengerucut Rook. "Kau harus makan yang lain, yang lebih mengenyangkan."</p><p>Rook masih terlihat tidak terima, tapi sisi lainnya yang masih waras setuju dengan itu. "… Padahal kau saja tukang pilih-pilih makanan, bisa-bisanya bilang begitu padaku."</p><p>"Mau makan atau tidak?" tantang Leona yang agak kesal karena perkataan Rook barusan.</p><p>"Mau …!" Beberapa anggukan dengan gerakan cepat Rook berikan, untuk memperkuat jawabannya barusan. "Makanannya apa saja, terserah Leona-kun, tapi aku juga mau es krim ya? Ya? Leona-kun?"</p><p>Ugh … ini sih sudah jelas bukan salah Leona, apalagi salah es krim yang membuat Rook sekacau ini.</p><p>Membuang napas, Leona turun dari ranjang dan berjalan lalu berhenti di dekat pintu. Dia mengecek ponselnya sebentar kemudian membuka pintu. "Tunggu di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana. Aku mau tunggu Ruggie di depan, nanti aku kembali," perintahnya sebelum keluar, meninggalkan Rook yang sudah mulai bisa kembali ke dirinya yang biasanya, sedikit demi sedikit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>